Process
by Lapislazuli Dreams
Summary: Asking for a date should not be so complicated. Unless you're a love clueless swordsman.
1. The dilemma

The last time I checked One piece wasn't mine. Let me check again. Nope, not yet.

_Drabble series with a sequence._

* * *

**Reason.**

It was a peaceful night in the Thousand Sunny. Almost all of the crew members were asleep, except for a certain swordsman who couldn't sleep. For a while now, Zoro had a thought that he couldn't shake off of his mind, nonetheless he decided it was a figment of his imagination and from spending too much time with the cook.

It took all of his might to come out with an excuse. Roronoa Zoro stopped his training and went to search the infuriating woman which caused this entire dilemma.

**Propose.**

He decided to look in her room, but she wasn't there. Robin said that she saw her in the galley with Sanji a while ago, so Zoro headed that way.

When he got in, he saw Sanji leaning in the counter a little too close to Nami ─not that he cared─, so Zoro barged in.

"Oi Nami, I need to tell you somethi-." He started to say but was soon interrupted by the flirtatious cook, who gave Zoro a threatening stare.

"Nami-san. Would you like to have another drink?" Asked the said cook.

"Of course, Sanji. What's the matter Zoro?" She asked, a little confused by the fact that the swordsman came here to tell her something.

"Never mind, witch."

* * *

Please tell me what you think of it. Until next update!


	2. Going nowhere

I want to thank all the people who read/review this story and "Sun". You are awesome :D

I don't own One Piece. Seriously.

* * *

**Approach.**

He decided to wait until both of them meet, but that was harder than he thought, so Zoro started to considerate asking Robin for advice.

**Despair.**

Maybe ask that gloomy woman wasn't a bad idea. No, he really knew that being indebted to Robin wasn't the most pleasing thing to do but he really couldn't come up with anything.

Well, the sooner the better. Zoro decided to approach her alone, he didn't wanted Usopp sticking his nose ─literally─ into his business.

"My, my, swordsman-san. Do you want my help to confess to navigator-san?" Asked the archeologist when she saw the swordsman stepping into the room that she shared with Nami.  
"I didn't said that woman, I just want to tell her something about… the weather" – Zoro answered.

* * *

Until next update!


	3. Contract

Hi, I hope all of you are okay. I want to thank KimuraMinami and fmdevil for the comments in the last chapter. I love your stories btw.

* * *

**Contract. **

They decided that the navigator and the swordsman would meet in the Crow's nest. Nobody would bother them here, and they would be far away from the shitty cook. The archaeologist would ask for some music from Brook, and she would arrange an impromptu dance party in order to keep busy said cook. Meanwhile, Zoro would try to sneak away from the lively group.

Robin kept her part of the deal: she kept the rest of the crew away of the navigator in order that she and the swordsman have a little talk.

When the first dance ended, the crew's carpenter asked the archaeologist to grant him a dance. Robin was so surprised (and flattered) that she did not realize that the cook escaped her vigilance and started to wander to the crow's nest.

* * *

So, that's all for now. The next chapter will be longer, please tell me if you have any suggestion.


	4. Waiting

Hello! I apologize for taking nearly a month to update, but this chapter is much longer than all the previous together!

_Disclaimer: _Last time I checked One Piece wasn't mine. Let me check again. Nope, not yet.

* * *

**Waiting.**

Meanwhile, in the crow's nest Nami was waiting for Robin.

"Why Robin wanted to talk with me so suddenly?" She wondered as she walked around the room "And why here of all places!"

"Robin must want to talk about something really important if she didn't wanted to tell me in our room" She thought.

At the same time, Zoro was having problems to getting rid of their captain.

"Why you don't want to play with us Zoro?" Luffy pouted.

"Listen Luffy, right now I have to train, but I'm pretty sure that the damn cook would love to play with you guys" Zoro answered "And in that way i'll keep him away from me and Nami" He thought.

Nami heard the sound of the door opening and she rose from her seat.

"Robin! It was about time you... What are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

"On my dear Nami-swan! It's a pleasure to see you here! I was looking for you everywhere and I couldn't find you! Why are you here my sweet?" Sanji cooed.

"Well, Sanji-kun, Robin said that she wanted to talk with me about something but she has not arrived yet. Do you have any idea of where she is?" Nami was really pissed now, all that she wanted now was rest.

"And by the way, where is Zoro? Not that I want to talk to him though."

"Oh Nami-san! You must be cold! Take mi jacket, please." Said the gentle-cook.

While Sanji proceeded to put his jacket on Nami's shoulders, Zoro had just opened the door of the crow's nest.

* * *

I know that my stories lack a lot of things so I tried to improve. Please tell me if something is wrong with the story: OOC, spelling, verb tenses, etc. I will appreciate it a lot.

And let me know if you have suggestions. I hope you had a merry Christmas! Have a happy new year!

By the way, the next chapter is called: Misunderstanding ;)


	5. Misunderstanding

Hi! I know that I haven't actualized since a long time and I'm so sorry! Please forgive, would you?

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. Seriously.

* * *

**Misunderstanding.**

He had come too late. Maybe Nami was already taken by Sanji. Perhaps they had a secret relationship from the start. Or it wasn't a secret, and all except him had known all along.

Or… maybe they weren't doing anything. There was a small possibility that the presence of the cook in the crow's nest was merely by pure luck. He had to quickly decide what to do.

In the meantime, Nami was frozen in her spot. She did not want Zoro to have misconceptions about her and Sanji, but it was too late: the swordsman had already step out of the room.

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked it!


	6. Reaching you

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, Zoro and Nami would be a real thing.

* * *

**Reaching you.**

Zoro started to slowly descend the stairs leading to the main deck without noticing his surroundings. "Damn it, of course the shitty cook was taking advance of the situation…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, a woman sprouted from the ground. "My, my, swordsman-san, isn't too early to be here? I thought that you and Nami would be very occupied…" "You're wrong, woman. It seems that the witch would be busy with someone else" was the strained answer she got. Turning away, the green-haired man strode to the men's quarters.

After a few minutes, Robin heard someone approaching. "Hey Robin! Have you seen Zoro?" Nami nervously asked

"Perhaps I might have seen him, but I think that swordsman-san wanted to spend some time alone" Robin replied shrugging off.

"Why?" Nami inquired, surprised.

"Appears that he think that you and Sanji-san are in some kind of… relationship"

"That moron!"

And with that expression, she ran to the men's quarters.

* * *

Here's some ZoNa to cover the lack of it in the manga (:

Until the next update!


End file.
